The Oracle's Curse
by Sakaiya
Summary: Rated T for now, might go up. YGO/HP. Ryou had always been a special child, gifted with a different type of magic. He's torn away from the only place his magic was accepted, England to go to Japan. Will this new conflicting magic hender or help him?
1. Debt

Nina- I haven't written in so long I aught to be shot. I'm actually really nervous about posting this and I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. If you think its worth bothering over and continuing, please let me know that you think so. If you think I should go to hell for writing such a craptacular story, let me know that too. Oh, and this is not beta-read. And I don't own YGO or HP. If I did, I'd be rich and they'd be yaoi. So yeah, me no own.

WARNING; this will be YAOI!! if your going to flame me for writing crap, don't let it be for this cuz you really can't tell in this chapter.

Chapter 1- Debt

Ever since he was born, Bakura Ryou knew things that no _normal_ human should know. He could feel it in his very soul when the strings of Fate became irrevocably tangled and Destiny's plans were shattered beyond repair. It was no wonder that on All Hallow's Eve, 1981, Ryou couldn't help but feel the injustice done against fate.

The small one year old had been feeling upset all day. Actually he didn't know what the feeling was, just that something was going to go very wrong, very soon. The day passed slowly for Ryou, his uneasy feeling growing worse and worse. By the time the sun began its descent across the horizon, Ryou felt the uncontrollable urge to cry. Big, fat, silent tears rolled slowly down his face. The clock continued to tick, the sun continued to sink, and soon, Ryou was screaming hysterically along with his screams.

An woman with long silvery white hair pulled back into a bun sat calmly on her front porch waiting. Her daughter and grandson should be there soon, seeing as they had _both_ been in hysterics. Her daughter called her less than 15 minutes ago, completely distressed that nothing she could do seemed to calm her son. Amane1 smiled softly, she was _still_ the first person Amira thought to call when there was a problem despite their falling out almost 2 years ago when she first found out Amira was pregnant.

Amane heard the mother and child before she saw them. Amira had been right to say Ryou was in hysterics. She could hear the boy's crys down the street. As soon as mother and child reached her doorstep, Amane reached out, grabbing the child from his mother's arms and cradling him. Sensing his tension and worry, Amane quickly decided what she would do. "Do come in, Amira. Its been a while."

Amira quickly walked inside, her mother and crying Ryou following. The young mother paced quickly, obviously distressed by her baby boy's cries. Amane smiled at the love for Ryou she could feel from her daughter as she gently rocked the boy. Ryou's cries did not decrease in neither intensity nor volume.

"Oh my, how long has he been like this?" Amane asked cautiously.

"Hes been like that for more than an hour Mum. I… I just don't know what to do! He isn't normally like this at all."

Suddenly Amane had a revelation. "Poor child. Poor, poor child." She whispered to the babe. Turning to the mother she said, "There's nothing we _can_ do I fear. He's one of _those_ children."

Amira's eyes widened. Distantly, she felt relieved that her mother was the one holding Ryou, as she felt her extremities grow weak. "My poor baby. My Ryou." She shook her head as she tried to observe the information. No, her family had never been _close_ to normal, but… why was _her_ child blessed with this curse from the gods?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Harry Potter lie in the ruins of his home crying. The sound of the one year old's cries were muffled by the piles of broken wood and shattered glass surrounding him. Harry was the only thing that survived the destruction of the house and only luck had saved him from dying when the place fell apart.

It wasn't long before someone came for him, but it had been long enough. The huge burly man gently cradled the baby but Harry's cries would not cease. He was relentless, reaching out to something over the man's shoulder.

Harry, too young to understand that spirits did _not_ exist2 (or to know what a spirit was), tried to grab the familiar lady behind the man who was holding him. He was stopped when she shook her head. He did understand that that meant "no."

"I'm sorry you can't come with me, Little one." She said, leaning through the man to kiss Harry's forehead, "It's not your time. Not yet."

Harry neither knew these words, nor remembered them long enough to understand them but he still felt comforted by them. Comforted enough to relax in the big man's arms and sleep peacefully.

In Domino City, Japan, another child, this one not quite one yet, just finished his first 5 piece puzzle. He was given hugs, kisses and treats for completing such a feat. Giggling happily, he pointing to another game. If doing that made the people around him that happy, maybe doing another would make them happier.

Ryou's tears had finally stopped. It seems that the gods were no longer angry that they had been cheated. Ryou was no longer forced to see the strings of fate become tangled and knotted beyond repair.

Still, the gods were owed a soul. Whether the price was blood, pain, or life itself, the debt would have to be paid. Just, not right now.

Ryou, who felt as though everything was 'right' again, fell fast into a deep sleep.

­­­­­­­­­

Author's Notes;

I know Amane is the name of Ryou's little sister but I needed a name for his Grandmother and felt totally uncreative. So Amane will be named after Grandmother Amane.

2 Spirits are different from ghosts. In my own head, Wizards can see ghosts but spirits dislike their type of magic and avoid them therefore wizards tend to believe they don't exist.


	2. Death

Nina- Thank you guys for your support

Nina- Thank you guys for your support! I'm glad that there are people who read this and liked it. Special thanks to IAmTheDarkness. Thank you for helping me clear up Spirits and ghosts, it will definitely help as both are pretty important to Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh and any fanfiction based on either realm. Also to hellokitsy, thanks for telling me it wasn't craptacular and that you liked reading this. Would it be mean of me to say I'm glad you're confused? I'm trying not to reveal everything about Ryou all at once… I'm going to try to get at least one chapter out a week…

Chapter 2 - Death

When Ryou was four, Grandmother Amane passed away. Everyone was shocked by the lively woman's death, but it hit little Ryou the hardest. Out of his entire family, he felt that the seer was the only one who truly understood him.

Less than a year later, Amira found out she was pregnant. A month after that joyous occasion, Amira had the family packed up and ready to move. Not only was their old home too small to accommodate the newest member, but the place was entirely too close to Grandmother Amane's. Amira grew tired of feeling the desire to cry every time she passed it on her way to the grocery store.

8 Privet Lane. That was the new home Amira had chosen. Ryou adjusted to the house quickly, but he often refused to leave the house. He did not _want_ to get to know the other kids in the neighborhood. He had a feeling that it would be best if the didn't associate with too many other people. They just may find out about him.

Exactly one month before Amane had been born, Ryou did something particularly strange. The four year old, fully dressed in his pajamas and accompanied by his favorite stuffed rabbit, climbed into his pregnant mother's lap as she read aloud to the unborn baby. Once he was settled comfortably, he rubbed his mother's stomach with his free hand. This, in and of itself, wasn't that strange. Ever since Amira had started showing, Ryou had begun this nightly ritual of greeting the baby. No, the new, strange thing had come afterwards. As the story began to end, Ryou took the time to do one last thing. "G'night Amane." He said, voice thick with sleep before he dropped off into the land of unconsciousness.

Amane and her husband were completely stunned when they heard the words from Ryou's mouth. Ever since Grandmother Amane died, Ryou flinched when the name was said around him. For him to _say_ that…

"I guess we're going to have a daughter named Amane." She said to her husband, smiling lightly.

"But, I, we… How did he _know_?" he replied, distress in his voice.

Amira laughed. Her husband had never quite gotten used to the fact that her family was magical, and the fact that Ryou had known the sex of the baby and apparently decided on a name for her when the house specifically chose to not be told at the ultrasound confused him.

"Ryou's special, dear. He knows more than the rest of us normal mortals, I fear." She replied.

Ever since she was born, Ryou cherished Amane. Even more than their parents, Ryou spoiled her rotten. Still, Amane never had the personality of a spoiled brat. Ryou was willing to give the world for her and she worshipped her caring older brother.

A week after Amane's third birthday, she and Amira went to the doctor's. Ryou, unable to request them to not go, gave his mother and sister a hug and watched them walk out the door. His Father had just come home from one of his recent Ancient Egyptian digs and Amira asked Ryou to stay behind to make sure the man didn't try to overwork himself. Ryou had agreed even though he knew they would not be coming home again.

Surely enough, less than three hours later, Ryou was nudging his father awake so he could identify the bodies at the morgue. The actual identification process felt much shorter than it actually was, as Ryou was lost in his thoughts. He had been sent a vision. He knew what would happen. Why couldn't he have tried to change it?

To defy the gods was not a pleasant experience. He had felt their anger and torment over a death that _still_ had not been paid. Gods did not forget. Nor did they forgive. And they were patient.

But… Mother and Amane had not been marked as sacrifices for them. He would have been able to sense it if they were. Just what was the point of accidental deaths? Why had he lost 2 of the closest people to him? Even with Ryou's special connection to the gods, he could not understand it.

Ryou waited until after they got home that evening, after his father served dinner, after the accident had been broadcast on the evening news, after he had already washed, dressed for bed, and read himself a chapter from his new bedtime novel to cry. He cried for hours, soaking his pillow, making his eyes red and raw and giving himself a huge headache. Only when the tears could no longer fall did he stop and pass out in exhaustion.

Next Chapter; Ryou will meet Harry and Bakura.


	3. Reprieve

AN: Thank you guys, when I read your reviews I got so happy that I decided to write this right away

AN: Thank you guys, when I read your reviews I got so happy that I decided to write this right away. Yup, much homework and many classes went ignored today.

Special Thanks to t recorder, MarzBunni, and jonter. I'm glad you guys liked it and without you, this wouldn't have gotten written.

Chapter 3- Reprieve

Things had changed in the Bakura household. Father and son had never truly been close, and the deaths had only pulled them farther apart. Ryou was the spitting image of his mother. His father could not even look at him without feeling the loss. Amane had been a carbon copy of her father, and every time he saw the man he felt hurt and guilty.

They both locked themselves into their rooms, mourning.

The house remained quietly depressed until Ryou's father had to go back to work again. Ryou wasn't surprised when his father told him that he would be going back to Egypt. He never thought the man would quit work and stay home. Both knew that Amira wouldn't have wanted that either. Ryou was surprised however, by something else that had happened on the day his father was set to leave. His aunt, Sakura, moved in so that he would not have to move to Egypt with his father.

Sakura was a tall, nosy, bossy, lovingly annoying Japanese woman. She treated Ryou more like a hurt little brother than a nephew. She spoiled him as much as she could, held him when he cried, and tried her hardest to curb her nosiness so she wouldn't annoy him. Despite these loving demonstrations, Ryou had changed. He was more withdrawn than ever before, smiles nonexistent. He hid in the house, refusing to come out on even the most beautiful summer days.

For more than 2 months he refused to go outside, despite how much Sakura begged and pleaded.

"Ryou, you're as pale as a ghost! Sunlight hasn't touched your skin in months." Sakura exclaimed one day in late August, when she finally decided that Ryou had been holed up for far too long. "Just go to the grocery store and back. It'll take a hot 15 minutes. Besides, I can't leave right now and if you don't go shopping we won't have anything for dinner."

Finally, after an hour of being nagged at, Ryou sighed his agreement. It was more to placate his anxious aunt (who was really only looking out for him) than to have fresh food for dinner, but if she thought that was what made him agree, it was just as well.

The trip to the store went surprisingly well. The sun was warm against his skin but there was an occasional breeze to prevent him from overheating. The streets were clear, as everyone else was in their homes eating dinner. All in all, Ryou allowed himself to agree with his aunt; he did need to get out more. Not that he would ever tell her that.

Yes, Ryou's trip to the store went wonderfully. The place wasn't crowded so even that went well. It was on the way back that the unexpected happened.

Ryou had decided to take his time walking back. It was only two blocks, after all. He hummed lightly to himself as he walked, feeling much better than he had in a long time. He simply stopped paying very much attention to the things around him.

That was when someone crashed into him, knocking him down. Strangely, Ryou wasn't upset by this at all. No, instead he felt an inexplicable burst of happiness.

"Ah, sorry." The person said, getting up off Ryou and offering a hand.

"No, no. It's quite alright." Ryou replied with a smile. He took the proffered hand. The dark hair and emerald green eyes felt …familiar somehow. "I know this is an odd question but, do I know you?" Not only did he feel familiar, but the mysterious happy feeling that wouldn't go away.

The boy who bumped into Ryou shook his head. Ryou noticed the scar on his forehead. "I don't think we've met."

The scar was what did it for Ryou. "You- you're that one!"

"What?" The raven haired boy questioned back, startled.

"The one cursed by the gods and blessed by the Fates. You're path will be filled with much pain, but there will always be someone on your side." Ryou said, his voice becoming almost blank and toneless.

"Er… yeah." The brunet agreed, confused. To him Ryou was odd. But atleast he wasn't mean or rude like others. Maybe, despite his oddness, Ryou could be his friend. He never had any as his cousin always chased them away. "What's your name anyway?" He said, bending down to pick up the forgotten groceries.

Ryou snapped back into attention. He hadn't realized it until now, but he almost fell into one of those trances. The ones that bring the worst, most powerful visions. "I'm Ryou." He said, bending to help get his things together. "You?"

The brunette had just opened his mouth when the both heard a loud voice call "DUDLEY! I FOUND 'EM!" They turned to the noise. It was a short blond boy at the end of the block. The brunette froze for a moment before he turned and ran. "I got to go Ryou." He barely got the words out his mouth as he took off.

"GET BACK HERE HARRY!" The boy screamed, running after him.

Ryou watched in shock. Somehow he managed to piece together the brunet's name was Harry. Harry would be okay, he was sure of it, he thought to himself as he finished gathering his fallen things. He felt guilty that he didn't chase after the boys and see what they were trying to do but, they were both twice his size! He couldn't have done anything if he wanted to.

No Ryou couldn't. Instead he turned and headed home to his aunt. Maybe she would have some advice. He could feel the happy feeling Harry gave him slowly leaving even as he tried to cling onto it. First he would get advice. Then he could help.

AN2: Yup, I have two of them. I'm probably going to rewrite this. I don't like the ending as much. Let me know what you think, rewrite or go straight to the next chapter (which I already have planned) Sorry no Bakura in this chapter. When I tried to write it in, I hated it even more so that will all be next chapter. So give me inspiration, tell me what you think and REVIEW!! I NEED ATLEAST 3 TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	4. Guilt

AN: With a unanimous vote, I am writing chapter four

AN: With a unanimous vote, I am writing chapter four. I'm glad you guys like it! And as always special thanks to my reviewers, MarzBunni (yay coolness!), t recorder (I was hoping that the meeting with Harry didn't seem too cliché or anything), punkys sis (I'm glad you can review now, and Tearless.

Chapter 4 – Guilt

Much to Ryou's disappointment, he had not seen Harry since that day. He spent more time than ever outside hoping futilely to find him. He saw the kids who were chasing Harry often, but never the brunet. It was almost as though he didn't exist. No one seemed to notice he was missing, after all.

Sakura felt her heart sink ever time Ryou came back home without finding his friend. She prayed desperately that nothing had happened to the boy. No, she did more than just pray; she forced herself to believe it so she could make Ryou believe it as well.

"I still can't find him." Ryou announced quietly when he came home one day on the tail end of August.

Sakura frowned. Ryou had begun sounding sadder and sadder by the day, like a child who realized school was coming soon. School! Sakura realized with a start.

"I'm positive you'll see him in school, Ryou. It's only three days away. In fact we have to do your school shopping tomorrow." Sakura rambled.

"Are you sure Aunty?" Ryou asked hopefully. More than anything he wanted to believe in Sakura's words.

"I'm positive. There's only one elementary school in the city." Sakura replied, putting all her confidence in the words. "Now come on and eat dinner."

Ryou nodded and sat down at the table.

The next three days could not have passed more slowly for Ryou. Like most children, he had never looked forward to school, but now that he wanted it to come it seemed to take forever!

Ryou woke up before his alarm had the chance to go off on the morning of September 1st. Quickly, he jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready to go to school.

By recess, Ryou had discovered that Harry _did_ go to his school but was in a different class. Recess would be the only time he would be able to see his only friend. He had also discovered why he could not find any trace of him during the summer. He had been locked up in his cupboard for the rest of the summer because his cousin swore Harry tried to punch him. Ryou even had the severe displeasure of meeting this cousin of Harry's during recess. He tried to beat Ryou up for saying that not only was Harry his friend but he was a better and cooler person than his cousin would ever be. Luckily, recess was over before punches could be thrown.

Ryou insisted on walking home with Harry, as they did both live on the same block. Harry readily agreed. He did, however, protest when Ryou dragged him to his house instead of letting Harry walk the four or five house down to his home.

Sakura was delighted to meet Ryou's first friend. "Hey Harry?" She called him as he left the house to leave. He had insisted he had been away from home too long. "Ryou's birthday is tomorrow, I'm sure he would be delighted if you could come over for dinner." She whispered into his ear.

Harry nodded and left.

To Ryou's delight, Harry did come over on September 2nd. Not only did the brunet come over, but he even managed to give Ryou a gift. The package was small and rectangular. It was wrapped in aluminum foil, surprisingly. Harry blushed as he handed it over, embarrassed because he didn't have _real_ wrapping paper.

"Don't be silly. It's all pretty and shiny." Ryou chided lightly, taking great care in how he unwrapped the package. The gift was a single card sporting a picture of a half angel, half demon girl holding a heart on it. The angel side shone with a brilliant light and the demon side was cast in shadows. Its name read 'Change of Heart'. The card showed some signs of wear, but not uncaringly. More as if someone carried it with them all the time.

"It was my good luck charm. I want you to have it…" Harry said.

Ryou didn't reply, instead giving him a hug. None of his other presents seemed to beat that card. Not the journal from his father or the book from his aunt.

Around 7:30 Harry left for home. Sakura and Ryou walked with him simply because Ryou asked to go.

It wasn't until Ryou was getting ready to go to bed that he got his last present.

"Ryou?" Sakura called, poking her head in the doorway to Ryou's bedroom.

"Yes, Aunty?" He replied as he set the book he was reading aside.

"This is yours. Your mother… in her will… she said to give it to you on your 10th birthday if she didn't live long enough to see it." Sakura said softly, handing over a brown square package.

Ryou grabbed the box but didn't move to open it. Instead he stared at the taped opening, determined to not do anything until he was alone.

Sakura caught the hint. "I'll be in the living room if you need me. That women Petunia! She's nosier than me." Sakura commented to herself as she closed the door and walked downstairs.

Ryou nearly tore the package apart in his haste. Inside was a large pendant made of pure gold. No, not just pure gold. Ryou feel the blood and forced soul magic used to make it. It was circular with several pointers around the edge. In the middle was a gold pyramid with the eye of Ra in the center. It was attached to a rope so it could be worn around someone's neck. It had an aura of pure rage. Despite his apprehension, Ryou slipped it on. "Yadounshi." He heard the soft whisper in his mind before he passed out.

By the next day, Ryou was able to convince himself that the voice he heard was his imagination. He left his house early so he could walk to school with Harry. Harry always went early so he could avoid his cousin.

The day passed fairly normally until recess. Word had spread that Ryou didn't like Harry's cousin. When his classmates saw him playing with the taller boy, they began to bully him. The worse of the lot was Peter Polkiss, Pier Polkiss's twin brother. The boy knew no limits, tripping him, stealing his things, lying about him. Ryou took all this in stride, ignoring the boy.

Ryou reached his limit when Peter stole the card Harry gave him. "Give it back!" Ryou demanded, shoving the boy. That was when the teacher came over and demanded what the fuss was about.

"Ryou stole my card and tried to pick a fight with me when I took it back!" Peter was quick to say.

"You bloody liar! That card is mine, Harry gave it to me!" Ryou lunged for him again, ignoring how much bigger the boy was.

"Ryou!" The teacher exclaimed, shocked at the normally calm boy's aggressiveness. "I'm taking you to the principle's office and calling your Aunt."

Ryou followed the teacher angrily.

"I wish he would just die. I hate him." He whispered to himself, faltering when he felt something stir in his head. Something that definitely _wasn't_ him. The boy who crossed him would pay with his very soul. But whatever it was, it was gone as quickly as it came and instead Ryou felt worry. How much trouble would he be in?

Sakura burst into the office almost in tears. She knew Ryou wouldn't fare well in a fight and she was terrified something horrible had happened. Discovering he wasn't hurt, she turned her attention to the principle. Ryou had a one day suspension. She nodded, told the principle she would take Ryou home now and that the situation would be taken care of.

Once they were home, she asked his side of the story. Ryou told it quickly, trying to hold back tears that showed how upset he _really_ was.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have started that fight! What you should have done was continued to ignore him and tell _me_ what happened. I can't get suspended, you know. Promise me you'll keep your cool next time?" She said, hugging him. She wasn't mad at him. Disappointed, yes, but she wasn't mad.

Ryou nodded, hugging her back, burying his tears in the shoulder of her blue business suit.

"You are in trouble, though. No books for a week, okay?" She told him. Ryou accepted it.

Sakura didn't bother to go back to work. Ryou, unable to read, asked if he could help Sakura clean the house. They cleaned until there was a frantic knocking at the door. Sakura opened it to reveal a distressed Harry. "Is Ryou alright?!" He asked in a panic. Sakura looked at the distressed child and made a decision that went completely against her inner disciplinarian. "Ryou, 5 minutes." She told the albino child as she let Harry in.

She couldn't help but listen as she continued to sweep the living room floor. She heard Ryou apologize for losing the card. Harry insisted it was okay, after all Ryou didn't have enough cards to play the game. What game, Ryou wondered. Sakura heard Harry explain the game he had seen some of the other kids play, the game that card belonged to. Sakura let Harry finish his explanation before she told him he had to go because Ryou was in trouble.

The duo finished cleaning and Ryou went to bed early. He was thrown abruptly into consciousness when he felt his body move deliberately in a way he had not told it to. Ryou tried to take control when he felt himself… thrown back farther away from control.

'Wha- what's going on?' He asked whoever was in control.

'I'm paying my rent, Yadounshi.' A deep dark voice told him. It reminded him of a vampire. Dark and smooth.

At those words, Ryou felt himself drawn into a trance again. Peter Polkiss would not be the only one this thing inside him would take. The shadows would be delighted with an extra soul. They were owed several, though unlike gods they could not enforce payment.

'Wake up, Yadounshi.' The voice shoved him roughly. For the first time, Ryou noticed he was in a room. It was painted a nice shade of red, only slightly reminiscent of blood. There was a tall bookshelf in the room, filled with ghost stories. There were fake ghosts and witches were painted on the walls. There was a plush Change of heart sitting on the seat of the only furniture in the room, a large plush sofa. One small corner of the room however was pure white. There was a small white throw rug in the center. It was surrounded in a clear crystal. There was also, strangely, three ghosts in the room. They were exact replicas of his grandmother, mother and little sister. Also on the sofa was a doll that looked like his father. One of his aunt and Harry as well.

Standing above him was a boy who reminded him a lot of… himself, actually. He had the same shade of white hair, except his was wilder, messier. He had the same face, wore the same clothes, had the same pale skin. In fact, the only big difference was the hair, and his garnet colored eyes.

Ryou stood. And his height, he mentally added.

'You will watch, Yadounshi. This _is_ your wish.' The look a like said, his voice spiteful, dripping with the wish to cause pain.

Ryou didn't reply. He didn't want to anger whatever it was in his head. It had enough anger as it is.

Ryou didn't know how he was able to watch his body move without being the one to move it, but he did watch. Not only had the person told him to, he was deathly curious as to what he would do.

He found himself at Peter's house. He had no idea how, as he had never been there, but apparently who ever was in control of his body was good at finding things. He found himself picking the lock to the house, and making his way silently through the house.

'What are you-' Ryou started.

'Quiet.' The person growled at him. Ryou found himself complying.

One of the pointers on his necklace-

'Ring. Millennium Ring.' The person corrected his thoughts.

Ring, then. One of the pointers on his ring began to glow and point upstairs. The pointer led him straight to Peter's room and to his Change of Heart, sitting on top of a pile of other cards. All a part of the same game.

Ryou watched his body pluck the card from the pile and walk to the bed where Peter was sleeping. He watched himself kick the bed with much more force than he thought he was capable of.

Peter woke up. Like anybody with common sense who woke up to some stranger standing over them, Peter opened his mouth to scream.

Ryou saw his hand cover the other boy's mouth and heard his voice- no this is strictly the voice of the person (whom he was sure was male) who was taking over his body. "Shut up."

Peter quieted.

"You like to steal. So do I." Ryou felt his mouth twist into a sadistic grin. "Let's see who's a better thief."

Ryou felt the pull of magic, this time not from his body, but from his soul. From the part of him that held his own magic.

The game was simple. Each opponent was given a copy of the Change of Heart card. They could hide it anywhere on their person they wished. Once the cards were hid, the opponents tried to steal the other's card, using what ever tactics they see fit.

The problem? Neither of them knew where their opponent was. The room was surrounded in darkness. It was a type of magic Ryou had never seen before, pulling on the strength of ones soul to use.

Ryou heard the other laugh. It was as though he could taste Peter's fear. "I'll even tell you where I put my card. It's in my left pocket." He called out.

'Why did-' Ryou began to ask before he stopped himself. He heard heavy footsteps, as though someone was running.

A light pierced the darkness. Peter was carrying a flashlight and was using it to find him.

Surprisingly, Ryou's body didn't run. Peter nearly collided into him, dropping the flashlight to search the boy's left pocket.

Ryou's eyes glanced over Peter. He could see the card peeking out the back of his shirt. Quickly he snatched it, as he pushed the other away roughly. Peter stumbled but didn't fall.

"You lied!" He screamed, raising his fist, determined to beat the answer out of him.

"And you loose." The other said, showing the card.

Peter went red. "You cheated."

The other didn't reply, merely pulled on his magic again. The next thing Ryou knew, the one controlling him had a miniature doll that looked exactly like Peter in his left hand.

'What did you do?' Ryou demanded.

'I took his soul.' The other told him.

'Why?'

'You wanted him dead. Without a soul, his body will die. If you break the doll, his soul will shatter as well. Is that enough for my payment, Yadounshi?'

'Are you saying this is my fault?' Ryou demanded.

'I pay in wishes Yadounshi.'

Ryou admitted surrender. It was his fault. He shouldn't have wished such a terrible thing. 'What shall I call you?' He asked cautiously.

'You may call me Bakura.'

'That's my last name.' Ryou protested.

'I know.' Bakura stated.

'Can I call you…Kariukenin (1)?' Ryou asked.

'As you wish Yadounshi.' Bakura replied as he concentrated on leaving the house.

Bakura strolled back to the house. He embraced the darkness and Britain's cloudy forecast made it darker.

Unfortunately, some drunk bumped into him, demanding all his money. Bakura didn't bother with theatrics; he merely sent banished the drunken soul before seeing if there was anything worth taking on his person. He collected a nice shiny dagger for his trouble. It had excellent balance for throwing.

Ryou found himself back in control as soon as Bakura delivered him home. Guiltily, he placed the doll on his desk, promising to never break it. Perhaps he could convince his kariukenin to return it to the body…

Exhausted, Ryou collapsed into bed. He hoped he would never have to go through that again. And he prayed Harry wouldn't hate him if he ever found out.

AN: Almost 3000 words! That's almost 3 times as long as the other chapters! I started writing and it wouldn't stop growing. Oh, question I forgot to ask last time, do you guys like Sakura? I was trying to give her a sort of big sis feel…

Kariukenin- tenant. We never really see Ryou interact with the ring so I figured I'd go with the theme Bakura set up. I think Ryou should have his own personal name for Bakura. Yugi has one for Yami after all.

What do you guys think about the shadow game? I was really stuck there.

I hope you liked the way Bakura was introduced. Oh, and just incase anyone was wondering what happened to Yugi since his brief intro in chapter 1, he will come back! It will just be in the future.

Next Chapter, Harry will learn about Bakura!!

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!! IT MAKES ME WRITE, EVEN WHEN IM SICK!! (I really think this chapter was so long because I got 4 reviews instead of just 3). I'm going to ask for 5 reviews this time guys.


End file.
